Words of the Day
by DNAisUnique
Summary: Drabbles/Chapters based on a single word. Content will vary. Drabbles/Chapters can be read individually! Fourth word is 'fungible.'
1. Fastidious

**I know I should be working on some of my other fics, but my muse is flustered because of the way a recent CSI episode ended, and this is my way of writing through my frustrations. My CSI and Bones muse are interwoven, and when one part suffers, so does the other.**

**I have no idea where this is going or how long this is going to be. The chapters will vary in length. Each chapter/drabble can be read independently, but because of the same theme, I will lump them all together. The first word of the day was obtained from the archives at dictionary(dot)reference(dot)com. If you have a favorite word and/or would like to suggest a word for a future chapter, please drop me a line! Enjoy!**

**Fastidious – (adj.) hard to please, extremely critical.**

**VVVVV**

"Can you believe Cam said I was fastidious?" Brennan fumed as she stomped into her office.

"Bones, relax!" Booth called as he hurriedly followed her into the office.

"I am _not_ fastidious," she spat as she paced in front of her sofa, arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not a big deal," Booth said as he tried to calm her down. "You've never worried about anything Cam's said before. Why are you offended now?"

"It's just…I don't like people calling me things I'm not."

Booth chuckled.

Brennan stopped pacing and glared icily at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Something made you laugh."

"What you said wasn't very Bones-like." He knew he was walking a fine line, but the truth always worked best with Brennan.

"My statement was very clear. I know what I like, and I don't appreciate it when other people feel the need to recheck my work. It's my work, and I'll do it my way."

"In other words," Booth grinned, "you're fastidious."

"Oh."

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading! Like I said, this is just a way for me to write through my frustration. I want to keep writing, but I don't want my plans for other fics to suffer because my muse took a blow!**


	2. Spoonerism

**Thanks for the support/feedback on chapter one. I was/am nicely surprised. On with chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Spoonerism – (noun) the accidental transposition of the initial sounds (or other parts) of two or more words.**

**VVVVV**

Booth couldn't believe he'd talked Brennan into having a drink with him. Well, it wasn't so much that he talked her into it as he'd just shown up at her door with a bottle of booze. He didn't really have a reason to be there, yet he felt the need to see her.

And she welcomed him in unquestioningly.

That was nearly three hours ago.

They sat side-by-side on the floor, legs stretched out in front of them, their backs resting against the front of the sofa. Two empty bottles—the one Booth brought, and another one Brennan already had—occupied the minute space between the partners.

Booth suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Brennan groaned.

"I was just thinking…" he hiccupped. "We're wotally tasted."

Brennan joined in the laughter. "Spoonerism."

"Huh?" Booth asked as he turned his head to look at her. He was fairly certain there weren't supposed to be two Brennans.

"What you just said," Brennan told him as she made a rolling motion with her hand. "When one unintentionally muddles up syllables or words. It's called a spoonerism."

"I know plenty of people who wouldn't know what you're talking about even if they were sober."

"Hey!" she protested. "I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

Then again, maybe she was.

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading! I'm still taking words for future chapters, so drop me a line if you have one you want me to use.**


	3. Acerbic

**I am in complete awe at the response to my last episode-based fic, 'The Search For the Perfect Mattress.' I certainly didn't expect it to be that well-received. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and especially review. You made it my most popular one-shot, review-wise. I was unsure about the story (more so than I've been in a long time), so I appreciate the confidence boosts.**

**Now, onto the next chapter... Admit it, you like learning new words! Enjoy!**

**Acerbic – (adj.) ****Sharp, biting, or acid in temper, expression, or tone.**

**VVVVV**

"Just stop, Bones," Booth demanded curtly.

"Fine, but you don't have to be so acerbic," Brennan replied.

Booth groaned. "I hate it when you use big words that I don't understand."

Brennan smirked. "I know."

"Then why do you keep doing it?" He stood up and began to pace. "You know what? I'm going to start making everything about feelings and psychology. Let's see how you like that!"

She stood and stepped into his path, crossing her arms over her chest and catching his eyes with her own in the ultimate stare war. "Now you're just being an ass."

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Fungible

**Okay, I've tried working on all three of my works in progress, (I'm not giving up on them; I just don't like anything I've written since posting) but my muse is being…sucky, and won't cooperate. I'm writing this anyway. Take **_**that**_** fickle muse.**

**Any episode up to now ("The Princess and the Pear") is fair game, but this does have a slight reference to "Fire in the Ice." Enjoy.**

**Fungible - (adj.) interchangeable.**

**VVVVV**

"You could take Agent Perotta," Booth suggested.

She cut him a look.

"What?"

"I'm not taking her, Booth. Contrary to what you believe, you and Agent Perotta are not fungible."

"Hey!" Booth interjected. "I'm plenty fun!"

"Not 'fun,' Booth," Brennan smirked. "'Fungible.' It means 'interchangeable.'"

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Booth asked. Suddenly, he realized the meaning behind Brennan's words and grinned. "So I'm your favorite FBI agent?"

"We've worked a lot of cases together, and I'm comfortable with you."

"But when we were skating, you told me that I was the only agent you wanted to work with. That implies favoritism."

Brennan didn't deny Booth's comment, and his grin widened.

"I think you're pretty un-fungible, too, Bones."

"That's not a word, Booth," she said lightly, a smile forming at the corners of her lips.

"Eh, I don't care. Now about that 'fun' thing…"

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
